Abstract: This cost center is for the storage of specimens collected on the Study of Tamoxifen and Raloxifene (STAR) study (>19.000 women) and the WBC specimens collected on the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT). The National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) Repository for STAR includes ongoing storage of specimens and the maintenance of the freezers that store blood, white cells and plasma on over 19,000 women on the STAR clinical trial. The tasks involve regular checks of specimens and freezers, accession of specimens, record storage, and interaction with the NSABP.